Basic Email Security
Plot End tag Officer Cackowski and Officer Warburton sit in a patrol car on a stakeout in the midst of torrential rain. Warburton is monitoring the internet traffic with what looks like a regular radar gun. Cackowski asks Warburton about his values and the existence of God. Warburton says there is no rule saying they need to be friends. Cackowski asks if he is familiar with the rule of common courtesy and concluding that his approximately 11-year-old partner is cynical. Recurring themes Continuity who directed this episode. He has also directed a number of other Community episodes in other seasons. |places= *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, Dean Pelton's office and the cafeteria are all seen in this episode. |things= *'Sweet spread': A rack of Let's potato chips is seen behind the committee as they prepare for the show. }} Running gags Pop culture references ". *'Name that tune': Daybreak is used as intro music for the comedian's performance. **At the height of the argument, Britta quiets everyone and insists that the gang needs to "be cool", referencing the song "Cool" from the Broadway play "West Side Story". }} Meta references government and asked that Sony not release the and comedy film " ". The movie dealt with the assassination of the Korean leader . **"Community" is produced by Sony Pictures Television and emails regarding negotiations with Yahoo over Season Six were made public as a result of the hacking. They can be viewed HERE. **Actor Joel McHale was one of the victims of this leak as an email mentioning him asking for a discount on a Sony 4K television was made public. (source) **Britta reads a congratulatory e-mail that Jeff wrote to "Reid Wiseman" regarding his successful return to Earth. Astronaut Gregory Reid Wiseman flew on Expedition 40/41 aboard the International Space Station and returned to Earth on November 10, 2014. *'Up against the wall': Abed favors torrenting the Lunch Lady's emails so that he can avoid watching the ads. Frankie considers this illegal, as the ads help pay for the publishing of the emails, much like they help Yahoo fund Community. *'Everyone's a critic': **Chang says that he hasn't been utilized well after he stopped being a teacher, which refers to criticism directed at how his character has been used on the show. **Abed references Season Two as the show's Golden Age, a sentiment shared by many critics and fans. *'Homage': The episode end tag is a homage to a scene from the "True Detective" episode "The Long Bright Dark". *'Résumé': **Officer Cackowski makes note of "a few old faces, a few new ones", directing the latter remark at Frankie. In real life, Craig Cackowski has been a frequent collaborator with Paget Brewster on the live stage show The Thrilling Adventure Hour, which recently finished its final show. **After explaining the depth of the hacker's abilities to publish personal information, Elroy says "It's Vietnam, baby!". Actor (Elroy Patashnik) played the role of "King" in the seminal Vietnam war movie " ." }} Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes